Love is Haven
by emerish
Summary: one-shot. The war is over, and Harry and Draco are together. There's a little angst and a happy ending.


_**Author's Note:**_ Hi! it's my first HD fic I've ever finished and I'm pretty nervous.

* * *

_**L**ove **i**s **H**aven  
_

_by **emerish**  
_

_i._

Draco knows Harry.

He knows little things and big things, some petty but most of them serious, complex. He knows Harry more than he should've ever thought he would. Not that he mind, holding Harry close at night. He knows what makes Harry and what could break him, and he knows his past.

He knows about Dursley family (Draco despises them) and the years before Hogwarts. He could scream and throw a fit, curse and hex them, anyone if only he's be be like Harry when angry, showing his emotions freely. Instead he showed how much anger and frustration he held towards the ones who hurt Harry with death glares at any who crossed his path that day he found out. Yet, Harry got a gentle touch here and there, a chaste kiss and an embrace before the sleep.

_Malfoys don't show emotions_, that's what had been taught him. _Malfoys don't show weakness_. Ever since he fell in Harry's arms (literally) he had been going against them. It's Harry fault (his intense green eyes and raven hair, shy smiles, a wink here and there) but Draco doesn't mind.

.

_ii._

It's amazing. _Really._

Draco is amazing.

Harry has always craved for someone who'd support him, understand him and be in his life permanently. Love him even. He's not sure about the last part when it comes to Draco. He's afraid to take the last step, say it out loud, because then maybe everything will fall to pieces if Draco doesn't feel the same.

Yet, he never stops long enough to think about it longer than necessary, his life enough full with disappointments and losses at every corner.

He just lets it happen. Lets their feelings flow and he's be content enough to see where it leads. It's still a secret (them), though war is over, most Death Eaters in Azkaban and Draco's father is dead, yet the world is not the safest place.

There are nightmares almost every night, plaguing Harry's mind, most of them memories of what he has lost. It's dark and desperate, pulling him in deep; not even his mind is a safe place, then. Usually, he wakes up panting, tears streaming down his cheeks, Draco's name on his lips and hand clutched in his shirt.

Those times Draco isn't around and he aches for his comfort.

.

_iii. _

"Love, you okay?" Draco asks, worry lacing his words. Harry has been spacing out for a while, eyes unseeing, like he's back in memories.

Draco holds Harry hand in his as they make their way down to the lake. It's a sunny spring day with an occasional wind brushing past them. Perfect for a walk.

"Hmm? Oh, yes," Harry looks up and smiles a smile that's not quite reaching his eyes. He was lost in his thoughts just a moment ago.

"It's okay, I'm here and we'll be fine, you know that, right?" Draco murmurs the words against Harry's soft nest of raven hair. He knows Harry needs reassurance and he gives in any way he can.

He's isn't that selfish bastard anymore. War changed him, changed anyone, yet, Harry, he's still the same in many ways.

"I know," Harry's smile deepens, reaching his eyes, and he buries his head in Draco's chest, letting the smell of Draco overwhelm him.

.

_iv._

In the Great Hall, there are still four tables, yet less and less people care about which Tower they're sorted in, except Slytherins; nobody cares or notices them anymore.

Except Harry. He steals glances that way throughout every meal, caching a sight of Draco gazing back, small, almost invisible smile ghosting on his lips.

Harry smiles back.

It's almost like a tradition to them.

.

_v._

Draco doesn't trust his voice that moment when Granger comes to him asking if they're together. It doesn't give much for her to figure it out (she always has been the smartest, even he admits), yet he's afraid of what Harry may say in that matter.

"It's okay, I asked Harry already," she whispers and then settles for watching his reaction.

Draco crosses his arms over his chest as a defense, "why you're asking me, then?"

"I wanted to know how much you care." She lowers her voice at the end, eyes narrowing, though there's still is that smile on her lips.

"Are you going to give me a speech '_if you ever hurt Harry_' or something along the lines?" she is protective like that and he knows, believe him, he does. In this last year they have made something like truce between them and that's why it's easier for them to start a conversation if there's a need.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you already know what I'll do if something happens," she smiles, even claps him on the shoulder, turns around and starts walking away. Draco stares after her bewildered. Then he snaps out of his surprise.

"Granger," he calls out. She stops two steps down the corridor. "Thank you."

.

_vi._

That night there's a thunderstorm outside, rain pouring down relentlessly and against the castle's windows and walls. The sound is loud and treating in its own way.

Draco lays in his soft bed, covered with warm blankets, eyes open and staring at the ceiling in the darkness. He can't sleep.

Harry is not with him. They made an agreement to get together every other night and this isn't that night. He wants to speak with him and tell so much, about what he expects from future and what is already there. He has long since accepted that he's romantic with deep emotions and passions (Harry says 'expressive'), though his father tried to suppress it all and that's why he hides less from his emotions in private.

The door suddenly bursts open and closes soundly after a dark that comes stumbling in his room. Draco still has the Head Boy's apartment this year (the Head Mistress said something about keeping him safe at the start of the year. Draco couldn't argue about that).

"_Lumos_," Draco mutters quickly, heart beating fast, afraid that someone wants to attack, though no attacker would come in so loudly and ungracefully in the room. His eyes fall on the person standing in the room. "_Harry_?"

Harry looks bad, really bad. His clothes are crumpled and hair stands up in every possible direction like he's has been running his hands through them more than twice and, also, there are tear streaks on his face, still fresh. Draco gasps. The view simply breaks his heart.

"Sorry, a nightmare," Harry mutters weakly, voice breaking.

Draco is on his feet immediately and catches falling Harry in his arms and steadies him against his chest.

"It was terrible, really t-terrible… about you d-dying…in my arms," Harry mutters some more but Draco doesn't listen. It's enough to understand his panic and rush to get here.

Harry's entire body shakes and Draco runs comforting circles on his back, murmuring, "I'm here. It's okay. I'm fine. we're fine."

Suddenly Harry's sobbing stops and with a shaking hand he wipes the tears off his face and looks in Draco's eyes, his emerald green full of emotions.

"I love you." it's barely above a whisper. A thunder roars right after his words and lightening lights up the entire room, catching Harry's face in profile.

Draco is shocked in silence. Then he breaks in the most stunning of grins and leans in, breath mingling with Harry's, drawling the words out slowly, "I love you, too."

Harry relaxes under his touch and minifies the last gap between their lips until they touch. Automatically, Draco lifts his hands to Harry's face and cups his cheeks. He breaks the kiss to press light kisses on Harry's cheek, across jaw line, the tip of his nose and lastly again on lips.

Harry melts, and so does Draco, their bodies against each other.

.

_vii._

"Mornin'," Harry slurs once he opens his eyes and sees Draco smiling down at him. Harry lazily breaks into a smile and brings Draco's head down to give a peck on his lips.

"Morning, love," Draco says afterwards and leans in for another light peck.

"Today is what?"

"Sunday."

"So that means—"

"We have all day to ourselves."

Instantly Harry rolls on top of Draco with cat's gracefulness and a wicked grin, "I love Sundays."

"And I love you."

To that Harry answers trailing kisses on Draco's neck up to his ear while murmuring in between, "Me, too… Me, too, love."

.

_vii._

Draco gets Harry, gets his mood swings and the emotions behind his eyes. He loves him. Harry loves him back.

It's amazing. _Really._

Draco knows Harry.

**_the end_**


End file.
